drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Yaffe
Nathan Yaffee '(Pronounced: /'neɪ.θən/) was a writer and illustrator at College Humor. He was the co-founder and co-host of the show alongside Caldwell Tanner. It was revealed on November 28th, 2019 that the gods decided it was time to Kill Nathan. Line Challenge 2 (Morning Drawfee) proved that Nathan is mentally insane. Nathan spends some of his time looking into the distance, fantasizing about that Julia-Lepotica drawing. When he draws, Nathan will erase a lot, he has been called out on this by many fans. During the "Drawfee Olympics!" he battled Caldwell to see who would be forced to eat a ghost pepper on camera while drawing a portrait of the other and after losing 2-3 during the tiebreaker he completed the challenge resulting in the channel's most viewed video at that time: "Ghost Pepper Portrait Challenge! - The Drawfee Channel" with over 153k views. This is likely because people enjoy watching others suffer. After Caldwell left to the L.A office, Nathan was left in charge of keeping the channel going with the help of Drawfee regulars Jacob Andrews and Andrew Stuart. During the AMERICAN DRAWMBAT WARRIOR mini-series, Nathan battled Caldwell for a chance at vengeance and have Caldwell join him in the ghost pepper challenge. Nathan won much to Caldwell's disgrace. When not illustrating for either CollegeHumor or the Drawfee Show, Nathan spends his time acting and contributing to the Brooklyn-based sketch comedy shows, ''Cowboy Hotel and Hart Street Lemonade Stand, the latter of which he stars in as the mysterious employee "Pob." He recently began watching and enjoying Netflix's Daredevil, praising it for its accuracy, as when he lived in Hell's Kitchen, he was kidnapped several times by the mafia. And I love him. Powers & Abilities * Sweet boy powers (makes people want to protect him) * Fools people into wanting to protect him * The ability to sing anime themes with the lyrics to Kelsey Grammer's "Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs", widely known as the theme song to the hit television show "Frasier". Quotes * "As long as you're drawing something it's gonna be a drawing." * "Have you considered 'Work More'?" * "MOOOOOOM!" * "If you wanna like save a family member of mine from drowning, I won't stop you." * "Is Satan Elmo?" * "Classic Skulldwell." * "Paragon Hank, y-you flatter me so." * "We are all born to mother time, and we must suckle her until she grants us sweet release from her prison." * "A spoon is essentially a sword on vacation." * "Is always vaguely stoned" * "Drawing is just lying to your eyes." * "I wanna get good." * "Everyone poops the consistency of blended cookies right?" * "Is lady gay?" * "Babies are just hot pockets for snakes." Trivia * It has been said that he is Jewish, though more recently he claimed to be a Porfologist. * He fears tomatoes above all things. Well maybe not all things... * He pronounces 'tattoo' awkwardly. * He has a child named Willie. * His weakness is most certainly NOT being cleaved in twain. * Shares 1.1 million subscribers with Julia. * He died by the will of the wheel during the Cham Clowder - Drawfee Variety Hour episode and is now played by his clone who was raised by julia. Alternate Versions Throughout Drawfee's long and lavish history, Caldwell and Nathan have drawn alternate versions of themselves, as is the case in Our Evolved Forms Part 2 where we see Nathan's evolution and devolution. There are also many versions of them in Drink N' Drawfee like their Gemsonas and South Park. Nathan_as_a_Pokemon.png|Slaythan from Nathan from Crustaethan coloured by Angela. Nathan's_Gemsona.png|Nathan's Gemsona coloured by Angela. Also, other people have drawn them as other things, like Tumblr user wolfstardobe and Tapastic user Andertwinj who drew Draconic Natewell. Drawfee_Duo_from_South_Park.png|Caldwell and Nathan as South Park characters Greaseman!.png|Greaseman One_Eyed_Porfo_and_Draconic_Natewell.png|One-Eyed Porfo and Draconic Natewell Yellowed Lord of Sin - Nathan.jpg|''Yellowed Lord of Sin'' from '''Artists Draw Original Dark Souls Bosses (ft. Brian David Gilbert) Superpowers * Sweet Boy Powers: Nathan can lure people in with his sweet boy vibes and perceived innocence in order to make alliances. Category:People Category:Nathan Category:Host